Big Time Cruise
by misslolabrickerton
Summary: The boys of BTR win the trip of a lifetime for an all-expense paid cruise. What seems like an exciting, harmless trip turns ghastly at the snap of one's fingers. It's an all out race to survive and they aren't going down without a fight.
1. Author's note

**Hey guys,**

**I'm proud to announce that coming soon is my first ever co-write with, switchbladesandhairgrease. Feel free to enjoy a Fanfic composed of two writers and two minds. We hope you all enjoy "Big Time Cruise"!**


	2. Chapter 1

**The boys of Big Time Rush sat in their apartment, bored out of their mind. It was well over 100 degrees outside; far too hot to do anything fun. Several times, James had suggested carrying themselves through the heat to the pool downstairs, only to be reminded by Logan that the pool wouldn't be cold; it'd be hot like outside. Carlos got up from the orange couch and moved towards the radio. He turned the knob and the sweet sound of music filled the air. "Maybe some music will take our minds off the heat." Carlos said falling back onto the couch. He fell onto Kendall, who immediately pushed him away. Not even seconds later, the energetic song ended, and the DJ's rough voice filled the air. "Now's your chance to win four tickets for that cruise we've been talking about! All you have to do is be caller 10 right now!" James immediately jumped from the couch. "Guy, I know what we're going to do!" "And that is? "Logan replied, looking confused. "We're going to win that cruise and have the summer of a lifetime!" James replied, making an imaginary rainbow with his hands. Kendall stood up. "How exactly can we win? One of us has to be the tenth caller,there's only four of us.""Let me explain." James said, pushing Kendall down on the couch. "We'll call each on our phones. If that doesn't work out, we'll use the phones here in the Palmwoods." "Not a bad idea." Logan replied. James sat back down. The four exchanged gazes. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get calling!",the DJ's voice announced on the radio. The four for their cellular phones and began calling. "I got six!" Carlos yelled. "Eight." Logan said. "Congratulations, we have a winner!" The DJ's voice yelled. "Why don't you tell us your name son." James 'voice sounded on the radio. "James Diamond." The three others looked at each other in complete shock. "Congratulations, you are our caller number ten. You've won an all expense paid cruise for you and three friends to the Bahamas!" **


	3. Chapter 2

**May 12, 2013 - departure day.******

**"That's an awfully big ocean liner," Logan said nervously. "What if something happens and it's like the Titanic all over again?" Carlos nudged Logan and began to laugh.******

**"Nothing is going to happen, Logan. Quit worrying, and let's go have fun!" Carlos grabbed Logan's upper arm and pulled the boy towards the ship. Kendall and James glanced at each other; James shrugged his shoulders, and the two followed after their other friends.******

**XxXxXxX******

**Kendall opened the door to their room; James and Carlos plowed over the boy to get into the room. "Hey, there are only two beds," Carlos said. Both boys turned to look at Kendall and Logan, who were slowly filing into the room. "We have to share beds."******

**"Someone can always sleep on that couch," Logan announced, pointing towards the grey couch, hiding in the corner.******

**"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I call dibs on this bed right here," James said, falling onto the bed. Carlos threw his luggage towards the other cot, but instead, hit Kendall in the stomach. Both, the bag and Kendall, fell onto the hard mattress.******

**"I guess Carlos and Kendall are sharing the bed," Logan laughed. Slowly, his laughing features change to that of realization. "And of course, I get the couch." He muttered, setting his bag on a cushion. Logan plopped down next to it and looked around the small room. "For four people, this room is kind of small." He stated.******

**"Who cares?" James asked. "We won a free week trip to the Bahamas. We could be in a closet for all I care."******

**"Well, I'm going to go explore," Carlos said, heading towards the door. "Does anyone want to come with me?" James sat up quickly.******

**"I'll come. I have to check out the girls that are going to be with us for the next week," James joined Carlos by the door. He opened the door, and the two stepped into the hall.******

**"Be careful for crazy fans. We don't need a repeat of what happened to James around the time Jenny came to visit," Kendall laughed. The door slammed shut, but his laughter didn't cease.******

**XxXxXxX******

**"Where is everyone?" James asked. As far as they knew, he and Carlos were the only ones on the main deck. It was unnerving in a way. The two looked around, and after a few moments, Carlos spotted someone.******

**"Hey," he said, elbowing James. "Maybe that guy knows where everyone is." Carlos extended his arm out and pointed towards the black-haired male. "Mister with the black hair, can we talk to you?" Carlos called. The person turned around slowly and looked towards James and Carlos. The male started to walk their way.******

**"What are you guys doing out here?" He asked. "I heard the crew sayin' there was a storm comin', so everyone is supposed to remain in their cabins." James looked towards the dark, cloudy sky.******

**"How come you're not in your cabin then?" James inquired of the boy. A smirk began to form on the other teen's face.******

**"My old man and I got into another fight, so he kicked me out. Besides, I heard some crewmen talking, and what they said was pretty interestin', so I decided to check it out for myself," he explained. "Oh, my name is Steve Randle by the way."******

**"I'm James, and this is Carlos," James looked around the deck for any crew members. "We're looking for an adventure, so maybe you could let us in on what you overheard?"******

**"Only if we go back to your cabin, so no one hears," Before Carlos could think he begins to nod his head. "Lead the way, boys." The two turn around and lead Steve back to their room.******

**Kendall and Logan are going to have a cow when they meet Steve.******

**XxXxXxX******

**"Guys, we made a new friend," James announced, stepping into the room. "His name is Steve, and he's going to tell us what he heard the crew people say." Kendall and Logan each looked up from their phones.******

**"How do you know he's being truthful?" Logan asked. Carlos shut the door behind all three of them and plopped onto the bed next to Kendall.******

**"Why would I lie?" Steve asked, sitting on the James' bed. James took a seat next to Logan, and all four of them looked at the teen.******

**"All right, we brought you back to our cabin; now tell us what they said!" Carlos said excitedly. Steve looked around at each of them.******

**"You all probably ain't gonna believe me, but I heard the captain saying about how the ship is haunted. Did you hear 'bout how this ship was on hiatus for a couple months for 'unknown' reasons? Accordin' to the captain, something happened on the last cruise, and a bunch of people got sick from somethin' and they began to drop like flies. He also said that the ship is haunted," Steve explained, looking around at each boy.******

**"How is the ship haunted?" Logan asked nervously.******

**"He didn't say, but I know that a bunch of stuff goes on at night," Steve answered. Kendall started to laugh.******

**"This ship isn't haunted. Ghosts aren't real," he tried to reason. "Guys, don't let him scare you." Steve shrugged his shoulders.******

**"That's okay if you don't believe me," he said. "But I'm going to find out if it's true or not."******

**XxXxXxX******

**Around eleven, Steve left, and the group of four got dressed for bed. "Kendall, what if what Steve said is true?" Carlos asked, staring at the ceiling. The blonde emerged from the bathroom, clad in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.******

**"Carlos, he was probably only trying to scare you two. Don't let it get to you," Kendall replied. "We'll be fine." He shut the light off and climbed into bed. As soon as they got settled, an eerie scratching noise came from the hall. Carlos freaked out and hid underneath the blanket.******

**"Still think the ship isn't haunted, Kendall?" Logan asks. The leader of BTR groaned loudly and sighed.******

**"Logan, shut up,"**


	4. Chapter 3

"**But what if it is really a ghost?" Carlos asked, still under the blanket. "Guys, there's no such thing as ghosts. If there were, then I would be scared." Kendall replied, pulling the covers of his bed over his body. "Maybe Kendall is right; it's just Steve trying to scare us." James said, combing his hair. "Everyone gets pranced or scared every now and then." Logan replied. Kendall looked at the three boys, "guys just go to sleep." The three did as they were told and attempted to go to sleep. Carlos, being the curios and most frightened, had the most trouble sleeping. No matter how hard he tried, the noises never stopped. He sat up slowly in his bed, trying not to wake the others. Being on a cruise ship, and not having much equipment for self protection, he looked over at a line set of gold clubs sitting in the corner. He jumped out of bed, picked one up, and sneaked out the door. "I've got to find this ghost and prove the guys wrong," he thought. He slowly crept around the deck for anything suspicious. It surprised him when he saw nothing. He continued his investigation around the lower level of the shop, checking every place in sight. When he rounded the final corner, he couldn't believe what he saw**.


End file.
